Oye al chef!
by kikitapatia
Summary: Un nuevo programa con divertidas situaciones une a los peores cocineros del espectáculo bajo las órdenes de los mejores chefs.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ni _Skip Beat_ ni sus personajes son míos, creo que a este paso nunca lo serán. Esta idea fue tomada de un programa que me encanta ver, el crédito a sus respectivos autores.

.

* * *

.

.

—Takarada-sama, Sawara-san ya está aquí —se escuchó una cálida voz por el altoparlante del teléfono.

—Perfecto, hágalo pasar de inmediato.

—Como usted ordene.

Sawara ingresó a la oficina del presidente de LME, llevando en sus manos una carpeta que parecía cuidar con su vida. Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentado Lory. Solo levantó una ceja porque ya nada le sorprendía de su jefe en cuestión de vestimenta. Esta vez, estaba vestido, ni más ni menos, que de Lawrence de Arabia, y el pobre de Ruto..., bueno, solo digamos que su disfraz era mejor que la opción de ser el genio de la lámpara.

—Takarada-san, tengo ya aquí la información para el nuevo programa para que se empiece a grabar de inmediato.

Le pasó la lista de los chefs invitados para actuar de jueces en los tres primeros programas:

Nakahara Kentaro, SugitaTakaki e Ikegawa Yoshiteru.

—¿Han aceptado ya ellos participar? —preguntó asombrado, porque eran tres de los chefs japoneses más reconocidos a nivel internacional.

—Por supuesto que sí, claro que les prometí un pequeño spot publicitario de sus restaurantes, a la hora de presentarlos. Aunque debo admitir que cuando hablé con ellos, se entusiasmaron mucho con el formato del programa y me proporcionaron más nombres de chefs que estarían encantados de participar también.

—Bien, muy bien, ¿y el conductor?

—Ahhhh, bien quise cambiar un poco el formato de un solo conductor y mejor traeré a tres para que así dos de ellos estén rondando tanto a los cocineros como a los "chefs", mientras que el tercero sea el que anuncie los tiempos y cosas así.

—Supongo que ya tienes a esas personas en mente.

—En efecto, conseguí que sean los jóvenes Ishibashi de _Kimagure Rock._ La alegría y la juventud de esos tres chicos le darán un toque humorístico.

—Perfecto, ¿tienes ya a las dos parejas para el programa piloto? —preguntó alargando las manos hacia la carpeta que sostenía Sawara entre las suyas, entusiasmado porque su plan ya estuviera poniéndose en marcha.

—En efecto señor, pero no solo eso, sino que además ya tengo las parejas que competirán en los siguientes cuatro episodios —sonrió con cierta malicia al entregársela—. Debo recordarle que usted me autorizó a utilizar a CUALQUIER persona que trabajara en LME —al momento Lory bajó las manos y miró fijamente a Sawara a los ojos, mientras achicaba los suyos y fruncía el ceño, algo le decía que eso no pintaba nada bien.

—Eso es cierto.

—Bueno, aclarado ese punto, le entrego la lista de víctimas, ejem, perdón, quise decir participantes.

Al leer quiénes estarían en el programa piloto, el grito que puso Lory se escuchó hasta el estacionamiento.

—¿¡Pero es que acaso te has vuelto loco?!

—Por supuesto que no, Takarada-san, como usted lo dijo, y repito textualmente: "te autorizo a poner a cualquiera que trabaje en LME en ese programa con tal de que eso signifique que tendrá un rotundo éxito". Y usted al ser el cabeza de la empresa debe dar el ejemplo, ¿no es cierto? Además, señor, ¿qué mejor gancho para atraer al público que dos de los mejores cocineros de la empresa y los dos peores cocineros?

Lory, volteó la cabeza hacia el ventanal al tiempo que hacía un puchero y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Lo tenían bien pescado, completito se había tragado el anzuelo y solito se puso él la soga al cuello… Si tan solo Sawara no fuera excelente en su trabajo…

—Yo no cocino tan mal.

—Le recuerdo, señor, que la última vez que comí algo hecho por usted terminé en el hospital intoxicado.

—Solo porque confundí el pimentón dulce molido con el chile de árbol molido que me traje de México.

—Exacto.

—¿Es esto una cruel venganza suya?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió indignado—. ¿Acaso me cree capaz de tan soez ardid?

. . . .

—Por favor. Tsuruga-san, no sigas enfurruñado.

—¿Enfurru qué? Yo no estoy eso —rumiaba mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en el pequeño cuarto —Kyoko suspiró.

—Enfurruñado —repitió—, ¿es que nunca me habías escuchado decirlo? Quiere decir enojado, enfadado, malhumorado, malencarado, disgustado, molesto, gruñón —iba enumerando las palabras a la vez que alzaba uno a uno los dedos de su mano izquierda. Ren se dirigió a ella y para callarla le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, maliciosamente.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó mientas quitaba enérgicamente su mano de los labios de Ren—. Tsuruga-san, lo dicho, eres todo un playboy.

—Si voy a competir contra ti en esta parodia, por lo menos tengo que tener un aliciente para mi vergonzosa derrota.

—Por favor, Tsuruga-san, no creo que pueda ser tan malo.

—¿Tan malo? Es peor, mucho peor. ¿Sabes de qué va todo este circo? —dijo levantando las manos al cielo. Kyoko respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza—. Ah, ¿nooo?

—No, para nada, solo me dijeron que tenía que estar aquí hoy a las diez de la mañana.

—¡Genial! Mogami-san —se acercó a ella, de tal forma que a Kyoko le pareció un jaguar acechando a su presa—, déjame decirte un pequeño secretito —se agachó a su lado y pícaramente, acercó su boca al oído de ella, mientras se sonrojaba, y le habló quedo— yo voy a cocinar, y tú, mi amadísima señorita, vas a probar mi comida.

Kyoko, palideció.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias **Aria sm** , por toda tu ayuda.

* * *

.

—Playboy, eso es lo que es, un playboy. Y un jugador… ¿De qué va todo ese asunto de besarme la mano y decirme mi amada señorita, como si realmente yo lo fuera? —movió enérgicamente la cabeza al recordar, él no le había dicho amada, sino amadísima, lo recordaba perfectamente. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una curiosa mueca en los labios mientas seguía rumiando a pesar de que estaban ante todo el staff de "Oye al chef".

—¡Kyoko-chan! —una cara familiar la sorprendió muy cerca de la suya. Hikaru la estaba viendo con su rostro asombrado demasiado pegado al suyo, para el gusto de Ren, que poco a poco iba viendo las cosas en tonalidades de rojo que aumentaban más mientras el joven presentador seguía observándola. Kyoko por fin respondió y al levantar la cara de improvisto ocasionó que se diera de frente con su compañero—. ¡Ouch! Yo, lo siento, Mogami-san. Creí que me habías visto —como siempre, Kyoko, ahora muy avergonzada, hizo una de sus reverencias perfectas para disculparse.

—No, senpai, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, no estaba poniendo atención y no me fijé —dijo sobándose la frente mientras se levantaba.

Ren seguía sin perder ni una pizca de la conversación, sonriendo cada vez más cuando escuchaba el Kyoko-chan que Hikaru utilizaba sin ton ni son, un Kyoko-chan que a él mismo se le estaba prohibido utilizar, ¿por qué? O ¿por quién? No sabría decirse, pero eso sí, envidiaba esas palabras que no podían salir de su boca. Así que su sonrisa divina iba dirigida a Hikaru y Kyoko, quien al darse cuenta se quedó helada, preguntándose ¿qué podría haber hecho esta vez para recibir esa sonrisa de él?

La voz del director Shingai Seiji les hizo volver a todos la cara hacia la puerta. Caminó hacia el centro del grupo y se presentó:

—Bien, veo que ya todos estamos aquí. Bueno, les explicaré las sencillas reglas del programa. No será en vivo ya que, por cuestiones de tiempo, tendremos que editarlo para sacar las mejores escenas. Aunque no sea en vivo, les pido a todos den lo mejor de sí para que este sea el programa con mayor audiencia de la temporada. Sé que puede haber una que otra duda con respecto al tema de los "novatos" de la cocina (un ligero gemido se escuchó entre ellos, aunque nadie supo decir si provino del siempre correcto y perfecto Tsuruga Ren o del mismísimo presidente de LME).

—Como bien sabrán, la forma en que se llevará el programa es este. Habrá dos participantes a los cuales desde ahora les llamaremos "novatos", que, para este programa piloto serán Tsuruga-kun y Takarada-san. Por favor, pasen aquí conmigo —los dos condenados, es decir, cocineros, se pararon al lado del director—. Ellos serán ayudados y dirigidos por reconocidos chefs internacionales, (la cara de alivio que se reflejó en Ren y Lory al escuchar eso fue de inmediato cambiada por otra de espanto cuando escucharon lo siguiente), pero como siempre esta vez no les será tan sencillo (Ren mientras estaba examinando su vida muy minuciosamente en busca de alguna acción tan mala por la que tuviera que pagar semejante precio). Para esta primera vez los chefs invitados son Hizuri Kuu —el director hizo un ademán hacia la puerta para invitarlo a entrar, pues se había mantenido al margen de todo hasta que escuchara su nombre, su presencia era una sorpresa para todos excepto para Lory, Ren se quedó de piedra, pues aún no habían hecho de conocimiento público su relación parental y le preocupaba que estando tan cerca el uno del otro Kyoko pudiera darse cuenta debido a su inmensa capacidad de fijarse en los detalles de la anatomía de una persona. Capacidad que mantenía a Ren con los pelos de punta más de una vez—, y Mogami-san. Para quienes no sepan, aunque ellos son estrellas del espectáculo su fama en la cocina es muy reconocida incluso por algunos de los más destacados chefs. Pero si creían que esto iba a ser fácil (Ren se preguntó cuándo él había dicho eso), temo decirles que lo divertido apenas empieza.

Si no fuera porque todos los presentes conocían la fama de ser todo un profesional, perfeccionista y exigente no solo consigo mismo sino con sus compañeros de trabajo, creerían que estaba a punto de echarse a correr fuera del set. El director continuó con las explicaciones.

—Bien, pues ya terminadas las presentaciones, por favor, si son tan amables, Mogami-san y Hizuri-san, acérquense con nosotros.

Cuando Kyoko y Kuu se adelantaron a los demás para quedar al centro junto a los otros tres, se fijó que Ren mantenía "esa" sonrisa y entonces palideció, ¿qué había hecho ella para enojarlo tanto? Cuando Kuu se acercó a Ren éste se inclinó para saludarlo con respeto.

—Mogami-san, por favor párate al lado de Tsuruga-kun, Hizuri-san al lado de Takarada-san. Ustedes formarán las parejas. Tsuruga-kun y Takarada-san estarán dentro de la cocina, equipados con un auricular por donde escucharán las instrucciones de sus "chefs", quienes estarán en una cabina viendo todo lo que hacen pero no podrán ayudarlos físicamente, solo dirigirlos. Los cocineros deberán presentar dos platillos exactamente iguales, uno de los cuales será calificado por un invitado de honor y el otro será probado por el cocinero, su chef asignado, los contrincantes y el equipo de animación, es decir en este caso los jóvenes Ishibashi. Así que asegúrense de tener su seguro de vida actualizado. Los demás estaremos a salvo.

La cara de los jóvenes de Kimagure Rock, después de esas palabras, expresaban el peor terror que pudieran imaginarse. Kyoko tragó grueso y Kuu, rezó a todo lo que creía por regresar físicamente intacto y con el estómago entero a su esposa esa noche. A él se le conocía por su legendario estómago, sí, comía con gusto pero eso no quería decir que pudiera comer lo que el jefe o su hijo cocinaran. Esto iba a ser de antología.

—Como ya estamos listos, será mejor que nos pongamos en acción.

.

* * *

.

N.A. Gracias por todos los reviews me da mucha ilusión leerlos, que por cuestiones de trabajo no he podido responderlos. También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que agregan mis historias en sus favoritos.

Espero no tardarme con el siguiente capítulo =P


	3. Chapter 3

.

Cuando por fin les revelaron su primer plato, Ren no pudo más que palidecer y elevar los ojos al cielo, ¿cómo es que pensaban que podía hacer tal cosa? Si cuando quiso hacer un sencillísimo omelet con arroz, terminaron comiendo algo tan espantoso que fue de puro milagro que ni Kyoko ni él acabaran en la sala de urgencias, claro que en parte "eso" cumplió su propósito, en cierta forma fue como dominar sus miedos, pero eso no quitaba lo horroroso de su sabor. Y Kyoko, vaya, sabía que era valiente, pero comer "eso" con él, iba más allá de su comprensión.

Lory, por su cuenta, puso tal cara de espanto al ver semejante monstruo, perdón, "la pequeña máquina" que utilizarían para preparar sus platillos, que el camarógrafo tuvo que hacer gala de su profesionalismo y tragarse una soberana carcajada. Mucho tuvo que ver el miedo a quedarse sin trabajo por reírse del gran jefe en persona.

Salchichas alemanas, sí, como lo escuchó usted, ese era el platillo que iban a cocinar, o en su mejor caso, intentar no matar a los que lo probaran. A Kyoko y Kuu les habían dado la ventaja de escoger entre seis tipos diferentes de recetas para estudiarlas y memorizarlas. Se suponía que no debían llevar apuntes al programa porque debían dar la impresión de que ellos las habían preparado con antelación. Para Kyoko no fue difícil aprenderse de memoria las especias que contenía la receta y Kuu, con su "refinado" paladar, bien, pues eso habla por sí mismo.

Cada chef indicaba a su cocinero la receta para condimentar la carne que se utilizaría para hacer las salchichas. Claro, esto, después de pelearse con la máquina para moler la carne. A Lory se le trabó el molino y la carne en vez de salir por donde debía, escurría por cualquier lado disponible, tanto así que parecía cierto dulce mexicano, donde el relleno sale por la parte superior del envase, que tiene una cara en la envoltura, formándole "cabello".

A Ren, por su parte no le iba mucho mejor, pues en vez de moler la pimienta gorda en el molinillo especial la puso enterita a la carne y cuando Kyoko le pidió que probara antes de ponerla en la máquina, para su mala suerte lo primero que mordió fue una pimienta, si de por sí nunca fue adepto de comer carne cruda… Ahora molida y con la lengua quemada por el picor de la pimienta, fue un milagro que de casualidad no desayunara gran cosa en la mañana. Pero no sabía qué hacer con la pimienta, Kyoko lo tranquilizó diciéndole que la máquina molería todo y no se preocupara, o eso ella esperaba y rogaba al cielo porque así fuera. A medida que Ren iba poniendo la carne en la picadora, las cosas en su estómago fueron poniéndose peor ya que debido a su problema alimenticio, el ver la carne salir tipo gusanitos empezó a darle asco y un hermoso tono verdoso comenzó a teñir su rostro.

—Tsuruga-san, en uno de los costados de la máquina tiene un asta, ¿ya la viste?

—Sí, ¿qué debo hacer con ella?

—Toma un poco de aceite en tus manos, ahora dobla tus dedos y junta tu índice con el pulgar, como formando una "o" y así le untas desde la base hasta la punta el aceite, debe quedar muy bien lubricada, sin ni una sola parte seca. De arriba abajo. De base a punta. Lubrícala bien, Tsuruga-san, porque de eso depende que entre con facilidad.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, no tienes que seguir repitiéndolo, Mogami-san — decía mientras incómodo repetía la acción descrita por su "chef". Kyoko se asombró al escuchar el tono de voz con que le respondió Ren, porque si no fuera que lo conocía hubiera jurado que estaba entre molesto y avergonzado, la pregunta era ¿por qué? Aunque en ese momento no importaba, ya luego le daría vueltas al asunto. En ese instante solo debía ayudar a Ren a hacer las mejores salchichas de su vida.

—¿Ya tienes bien lubricada el asta, Tsuruga-san?

Si no fuera porque las luces daban ciertos matices a las caras de los actores, el camarógrafo juraría que Ren se había sonrojado y que había leído en sus labios un "¿de verdad tengo que responder a eso?". Pero, por supuesto que se había equivocado, alguien tan profesional como Tsuruga-san jamás se habría sonrojado con algo así y mucho menos responder con esa pregunta. Sí, eso fue, solo un juego de luces y malos entendidos.

—Sí, ¿algo más?

—En ese tazón con agua, tienes la tripa de cerdo. Con mucha delicadeza tómala con tus dedos e introdúcela poco a poco en el asta. Con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un c…

—¿Mogami-san? Disculpa, no te escucho, ¿qué fue lo último que me dijiste? ¿Cómo si fuera un qué?

En ese momento Lory suelta una soberana carcajada, para asombro y consternación de todos en el estudio, porque por algún motivo inexplicable el sonido de los auriculares había hecho interferencia, tanta que, al final solo él había escuchado toda la explicación de Kyoko y al ver la cara de Ren supuso que un poco o mucho, de malos entendidos entre los chicos se estaba propiciando. Iba a obtener la copia del video sin editar, al final de cuentas él era el gran jefe. Porque la cara de Ren no tenía precio. ¿Y cómo iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse un poco con el chico?

Kyoko por supuesto, seguía dando explicaciones sin entender por qué Ren no le respondía, haciendo gestos con la mano como si pudiera él adivinarle. Pero lo único que veía el pobre incauto, lo dejaba sonrojado a más no poder. Ella no podía estar haciéndole ese tipo de señas. Por supuesto que no. Una joven doncella japonesa como ella, no. Absolutamente no.

Como Ren seguía sin escuchar, el equipo de audio fue a arreglarles a ambos los micrófonos y audífonos, para desilusión de Lory. Claro que él también tendría su cuota de regaños por parte de Kuu, al haberse burlado de su adorado primogénito.

Cuando les arreglaron a todos los audífonos y micrófonos, Kyoko volvió con su explicación.

Ren, aún atónito por las palabras de Kyoko, le vuelve a preguntar a qué se refería, pero ante tanta confusión esta vez se olvida de los modales y se le sale un:

—Kyoko-chan, repite eso por favor, que no te escuché nada desde que pareciera ¿un qué?

—Un calcetín, Tsuruga-san, un calcetín, ¿qué más podría ponerse así? —Kyoko soltó un bufido exasperada y ni siquiera quería pensar en que la había llamado Kyoko-chan, ahí enfrentito de todos.

Ren, por su parte soltó, un suspiro de alivio, pero no se atrevía a mirar a nadie del estudio a los ojos, porque seguramente podrían imaginarse lo mismito que había pensado él… hasta que Kyoko volvió a hablar y terminó de arreglarlo:

—Le tienes que dejar un poco de espacio en la punta, no lo estires demasiado porque se puede romper la funda. Así que con extremo cuidado, como si tuvieras entre tus dedos la cosa más frágil y querida de tu cuerpo.

Al final el programa piloto, por razones desconocidas, tuvo que ser cambiado, ya que el director dijo que era un programa para toda la familia. Para ese capítulo los concursantes serán los cocineros novatos Kanae-san y Kijima-kun, asistidos por los chefs internacionales, decidió. Mientras que Kuu, Lory, Ren y Kyoko participarían en el último de la primera temporada. Dicho sea de paso, y para su asombro, le darían a Kyoko una larga lista de palabras que NUNCA deberían ser utilizadas durante el rodaje y… un platillo mucho más sencillo de preparar.

Almejas chiludas…

.

* * *

.

N.A. Una disculpa por la tardanza, no es excusa pero tuve una rachita con la computadora pero ya la tengo en mis manos de nuevo, GAD.

Para quienes no conozcan la almeja chiluda, no es cualquier cosa que hayan visto antes. Es una almeja enooooooooorme, de vista nada apetitosa y que por un costado le sale un "tentáculo" si así podríamos llamarlo parecido a la trompa de un elefante y para aquellas que tienen la mente un poco más sucia, cito textualmente las palabras de una amiga mía "recuerda demasiado a cierta parte de la anatomía masculina".

Pobre Ren… XDXDXDXDXDXD


End file.
